theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristina
Kristina is an ancient vampire of the Old World and Eric's former first love and fiancé. She has returned with a pleasurable vengeance to take back her heart which is Eric in everyway inevitably possible. She soons begin to wreak havoc along the northeast region (murdering the innocent once again) in order to have Eric and seduce him to be with her once more. During the conclusion of Season 2, it seems that the former flame of Eric will be successful during her purpose of arrival. She currently lives in New York City due to the fact that she can feel Eric's prescence within a 200 mile distance. Her occupation is a real estate agent within the boroughs of Brooklyn & Manhattan. Early History Kristina was born January 12, 900 B.C. in the southeast of Italy. During her childhood years, Kristina was abused and sexually harassed by her stepfather, which occured during times when her mother wasn't home. During a late night, Kristina was asleep and overheard her mother arguing with her stepfather and a shot was fired. Killing her stepfather wrecklessly, Kristina's mother was charged for first degree murder and was sentence to hang after voting elections ended. After the death of her mother, Kristina was raised in an orphanage, along with other orphans. As she became of age, she began to tutor neighborhood children within her village and loved how she used her gift of teaching. Walking along the foggy road during midnight, Kristina was attacked brutally by an unknown being and was quickly killed. Until she awakened at a local hospital, she quickly acknowledge that she obtained physical super strength, super speed, advanced agility, accelerated healing, durability, heightened senses and a craving thirst for human blood. Kristina murdered each and every patient, doctor and nurse where she stayed during a couple of nights during her newborn years. As many of the population was either missing or murdered, numerous of local gangs interacted together to hunt and slaughter the creature who was considered resposible. In the need of getting away from Italy, Kristina suprisingly comes across Eric, a nobleman who consisted of a gentle smile, a remarkable attitude towards Kristina and his repetitive craving addiction towards consuming human blood. During their first night together, Eric taught her how to skill-fully track down her victims easier and a few techniques on how compel them and still feed upon them during their willing desire. While learing what she is and what she will always be capable of, Kristina fell in love with Eric and the two began a horrific and outstanding relationship. Eric and Kristina would both feed during the night, as outsiders continued to return to the village. Unknown for what they bargained for, Kristina murdered over 100 humans a night and Eric the same or even more. Thirty-six years had progressed and Kristina and Eric was engaged and planned to marry, but once several occasion postponed their marriage, even they're love for one another. Eric suggested to Kristina that they should resist feeding off of humans, due to the grief they caused along the years. Kristina regretfully denied Eric's request but stilled loved him inevitably. Knowing that he couldn't live this type of lifestyle no longer, due to his advanced age and wanting to become more in life, Eric decided to willfully depart from Kristina. Heartbroken, confused and upset to the fullest extent, Kristina became hostile among the years to her environment due to the departure of Eric. Current Life In today's society, Kristina has returned to New York City due to her instincts of feeling Eric's prescense and wanting to be with him once again. To establish a background for her within' the city, Kristina is currently a real estate agent for a brokage firm that sells and purchase luxurious condominiums. Kristina still lives the lifestyle of slaughtering thousands of innocent humans throughout the night, but only in the Delaware & New Jersey residencies. Current Life Season 2 Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any natural creature. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any natural creature. *'Super Senses:' A vampire's senses are sharper than that of any natural creature.. *'Super Agility: '''They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed faster than naturally possible. *'Super Endurance: Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Lapis Lazuli:' She has a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. Physical Appearance Kristina appears to be 20, she has crimson red eyes with charcoal black & dark brown hair, which is sometimes styled in a casual disarray or a fluffy disarray style. Kristina is pale and has a tremendous physique, toned and fit which she definitely acknowledges as her "tempting initiative of getting what she wants". Kristin usually wears sexy urban-styled attire. Her clothing consists of The House of Derion, Amor Dior, Hollister, Aeropostale, designer sneakers and many more descent attire that she favors. Personality Isabella is portrayed as being romantically kind, intelligent, sensitive in areas, and being lovable to only her first love Eric.She is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to The Old Ones, especially Eric .Under her perpetual flaws, she is described as being vicious, skilled in areas to escape, murders her victims quickly and a multi-tasking "ripper" during her times as a newborn and currently still is. She became very shallow and naïve by the attention and love caused by her abrupted break-up with Eric and had never shown envy to anyone.